


Friendly Intruders?

by SyllabyllsAkuma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pack Feels, Two packs meeting, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllabyllsAkuma/pseuds/SyllabyllsAkuma
Summary: Logan enjoys his life. As the alfa of a small pack of werewolves, life is calm and quiet for the most part. But that changes when a stranger walks into their territory. Who is he? What is he doing here? Is he friendly? And is he alone?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Friendly Intruders?

After being kicked out of his birth pack, Logan had planned to be a lone wolf. He really had. Until he met Patton. Patton was kind, caring and energetic, all things Logan was not. And for some reason Logan found himself attached to the smaller man. Patton made sure Logan was eating and drinking properly, that he was warm during the night and not overheated during the day. Patton cared for Logan more than anyone had before.

From then they were a tiny pack of two wolves. They spent two months together, establishing a small territory as their own and just enjoying each others company.

Then one day Roman wandered in. He was loud, boisterous and looking for a fight. It lasted all of two seconds when he met Patton. Roman quickly took a liking to the energetic man, freezing up when Logan approached. Bravery failed him when the larger wolf glared down at him, silently challenging him.

The hierarchy was quickly established with Roman becoming the lowest-ranked and Logan taking the position of alpha. They quickly learned to hunt together and work as a team, becoming a force to be reckoned with. After that day they were a pack of three, roaming and expanding their little territory, left in peace by other wolves. For about a year at least.

  
  
  
  


Logan froze, looking into the clearing. The smell of another wolf was hitting him hard. He glanced over to Patton to see if he had noticed it yet. It didn’t seem like he had. The regret of leaving Roman at their cave was filling him. Of course, their best fighter wasn’t here when he was needed. Logan lowered his body closer to the ground, scanning the area for the intruder. His eyes eventually landed on a small black figure next to a puddle. The wolf in the clearing was drinking, taking pauses every now and then to listen. He seemed tense as if he knew that he was in someone’s territory.

Patton froze, now seeing the new arrival. He laid down on the ground and tried to flatten himself as much as possible to hide. Logan took a few steps towards the clearing, stopping when the other wolf moved hastily. The other wolf looked around, eyes eventually landing on where Logan and Patton were hiding and started to back away from the water, trying to make himself seem small. Logan stood up and started to walk towards the intruder, taking it slow in hope of not coming off as a threat.

The black wolf kept backing away, doing everything to seem as small as possible. Logan stopped, sniffing the air a bit. The wolf cowered, curling in on himself. Logan lowered his body a bit, trying to not to come off as threatening, but the wolf seemed to misinterpret the signal and taking it as a signal that Logan is preparing to attack him, making him back off further. 

Patton came up from behind him, carefully approaching the new wolf while wagging his tail. He eventually made it close enough to get a good look at the new arrival. His coat was a deep black, his grey eyes standing out from the rest of him. He was far smaller than Patton, although he didn’t look like a pup. Patton wagged his tail faster and tilted his head, letting his tongue hang out, attempting to get the black wolf to play with him. The newcomer only shrunk more to hide.

Patton took one last look at him before shifting to his human form and sitting down cross-legged. “Hi” he spoke softly to not scare him. “I’m Patton. Wanna be my friend?” The wolf looked at him suspiciously before glancing back at Logan, who had laid down to observe them, ready to step in if needed but willing to let Patton do this himself.

The small wolf carefully approached Patton, keeping his body low to the ground. He sniffed at Patton carefully before laying flat, waiting for Patton to move. Pat slowly reached out, and when the other didn’t shy away, he gently stroke the wolves ear, murmuring encouraging words.

The wolf carefully crawled closer, allowing Patton to pet him more. Patton cooed over him and stroked his ears, grinning from ear to ear. “Good puppy. Yes, good-” Patton stopped for a moment “Boy? Girl? Enby?” The wolf barked once. “Boy?” Patton smiled as the wolf gave his hand a lick. “Good boy” he cooed, stroking his ears and head.

  
  
  
  


They stayed like that for a while, Patton petting his new friend and Logan observing the two until the calm was broken by a deep growl coming from some nearby bushes. A large, tan coloured wolf stepped out of the bushes and started approaching. The black wolf cowered, slipping behind the larger with a whine. The tan wolf gave him a small nudge before turning back to Patton. He was, however, face to face with Logan instead. The two wolves stared each other down in a quiet battle of wills. 

They stayed like that for ten minutes, until the silence was broken by a giggle. “Look, Logan!” Patton exclaimed, running his hands along the black wolf’s belly “He likes belly rubs!” The two larger wolves broke their staring and turned to him, Logan in panic and the tan one in confusion. Patton kept petting, small giggles escaping him as the black wolf moved around to get the itchy spots.

The tan wolf cast one last glance on Logan before he started walking over to Patton. Loud cracking filled the air as he shifted into his human form and sat down a few meters away from Patton. The air was tense as they stared at each other. Patton smiled before breaking it. “Hi, I’m Patton. What’s your name?” The man stared at him for a moment. “Dee” was all he said when he responded. “Nice to meet you Dee” Patton smiled brighter as he kept petting the black wolf.

Loud cracking filled the air again as Logan shifted and walked up to them. “Tell me, Dee.” Logan’s tone was laced with ice as he glared at Dee “What are you doing in our territory?” Dee raised an eyebrow as his gaze shifted to Logan. “I wasn’t aware that this was a territory. Don’t worry, we’re just passing through.” His voice was calm and collected while holding a hint of respect. Logan wrinkled his nose. Another alfa, great.

Patton’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Where are you going?” Dee looked back to Patton, letting out a sigh. “We don’t know.” Dee’s response was quiet, almost sad. “Just away from where we were.” Patton looked at him with tears in his eyes. To him, a wolf running away from his home was one of the saddest things there was. Thoughts started swirling in his head. Had they been chased off by another pack of wolves? By humans? Was the food dwindling?

An idea popped into his mind. “You can stay here! Right, Logan?” Patton turned to his alpha, giving Logan his best puppy-dog eyes, knowing that the older man couldn’t resist them. Logan stared at Patton in bewilderment. “Absolutely not! They are two strangers Patton, strangers we know nothing about and have never met before! There is no chance in-” Logan cut himself off as Patton’s puppy-dog eyes started getting to him. He sighed in defeat. “We don’t even know if they want to stay”

The black wolf wiggled himself free from Patton and walked over to Dee, laying down and planting his head in Dee’s lap. Dee smiled and started stroking the wolf’s head. “Hello there. How are you doing?” The wolf licked his hand in response, smiling at the disgusted reaction it drew out of Dee. He looked at Logan and Patton. “We don’t want to intrude. We should really get going.”

Patton’s eyes went wide. “You’re not intruding! It’ll be fun with new friends, and we have enough food and-” Logan glared at him “Patton, please, they have to choose for themselves.” Patton ignored Logan’s words and kept talking. “- we can show you the best places to swim and we can go hunting in a group and-” Dee signed. “We’re not getting out of this huh? Fine, but we have to ask the last member of our pack so that he is okay with it first.” He looked at Patton, who smiled brightly now. “Three new friends!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Logan looked at Dee with an apologetic look, feeling sorry for the new target of Patton’s affection.

  
  
  
  


As the three men and one wolf walked through the forest looking for the last member of Dee’s pack, Patton took the opportunity to get to know his new friends better. He asked every question he could think of, from deep, thought-provoking ones to simple likes and dislikes. Eventually, they came to a rock formation.

Dee looked around before calling out. “Remus! Where are you?” There was movement at the top of the rocks as a brown wolf appeared. He climbed down and stopped right in front of them, his tail wagging at full speed. The black wolf walked up to him and nudged him gently. Dee smiled at them. “Remus, this is Logan and Patton. They have offered us to stay in their territory. What do you say?”

Remus looked at them for a moment before leaping at Patton and wagging his tail. Logan looked alarmed, but Patton just giggled, petting Remus. Dee placed his hands on his hips and glared at Remus. “What have I said about jumping at people, Remus?” He said, voice stern. “You could hurt someone, especially when they’re so much smaller than you” Remus whined, looking at Patton. He hadn’t hurt the small man right? He looked unharmed, but maybe he was one of those who hid the pain.

Dee let out a tired sight. “One day you are going to hurt someone. And it’s most likely gonna be him or Virgil.” Patton looked up at Dee in confusion “Who’s Virgil?” he asked, eyes lighting up when Dee pointed at the black wolf. “That’s adorable!” He near shouted, “Your name is so cute!” Virgil cowered behind Dee, startled by the loud noise. “Oh, sorry,” Patton said a bit sheepishly “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dee stroked Virgil’s head in an attempt to calm him down.

Remus took the chance to once again jump at Patton, this time pulling him down to the ground with him. Remus rolled off, wagging his tail and begging for attention. Patton laughed and picked up a nearby stick and waved it in front of Remus, who immediately focused on it. Patton threw the stick, giggling as Remus set off after it.

Remus quickly returned with the stick, but instead of letting Patton grab it, he pulled it away, trying to make Patton chase it. Patton caught on quickly, chasing Remus and eventually wrestling the stick from him. Patton threw it again, and the cycle started over.

They kept playing for a few minutes before Logan cleared his throat “I don’t mean to interrupt your moment, but we need to get going if we’re going to make it back before nightfall” The others nodded, knowing that Logan was right.

  
  
  
  


The pack walked for a while before arriving at the cave. Logan leading with Dee right behind him, and Patton goofing off with Remus and Virgil. As they came into eyeshot they saw Roman standing outside. Logan walked up to him first, bringing Dee with him. Explaining what happened, Roman is introduced to Dee and brought over to the others. Before he can greet the other, Remus leaps at him, changing form in the air, tackling him to the ground.

“Brother!” Remus shouted, hugging Roman. “It’s been so long!” Roman just starred at Remus, face in shock and confusion before shifting. “Remus? What- I- How-” He stuttered, trying to get his thoughts together. Remus left their birth pack before he did, heading the other way. How did they end up at the same place? Before he could ask more Dee grabbed Remus by the shirt and pulled him off. “Dee” Remus pouted as he was pulled off “I wanna say hi to Roro! I missed him” Dee just glared at Remus, hoping that his disappointment was clear in his eyes. 

Virgil looked at Dee and Remus, then at Roman. He didn’t like strangers, but does Remus’ brother count as one? He got closer to Dee, pressing himself to his alfa. He was the only one in his wolf form now, but he didn’t feel safe enough to shift. He knew he was more fragile in his human form and with three strangers around him, he was not going to make himself weaker.

Roman continued to stare at Remus. He thought he was never going to see his brother again, and he certainly didn’t think Remus would come here as a new friend of Patton and possible new packmate. He looked at Dee, realising that the alfa was berating his brother.

“I don’t care if he is your brother, you do not jump on people like that! We have already been over this a million times! We went over this earlier today with Patton!” Remus just smiled through the yelling, obviously not taking anything in. “Can you behave for once?” Dee’s voice was suddenly stern and cold, making Remus look up at him in shame. “I- I’m sorry Deedee, I just got excited seeing Roro again. It’s been so long. I missed him a lot” Dee sighed “Fine” he said “But I expect you to behave better from now on” Remus smiled at Dee “I will try. I promise I will try to behave better.” Dee shook his head. He knew that was the best he would get from Remus.

Remus immediately went over to Roman again, hugging him closely. “I missed you, Roman,” he smiled at his brother “I really missed you” Roman wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled his brother close. “I missed you too Remus. Even if you are a bit weird” Remus smiled at Roman’s words. He liked being a bit weird.

Logan looked at the brothers, taking in their interaction. He realised that taking these three in would create chaos, but it was too late to back out now. He smiled a small smile, taking a deep breath, and looked at the others. “If you are done playing around now, it’s time to head to bed. it’s getting quite late.” With those words, Logan shifted to his wolf form and headed into the cave.

Patton looked at the new packmates. “Don’t worry,” he said, ”telling you to go to bed, or eat or whatever is just Logan’s way of showing that he cares.” Patton shifted to his wolf form as well, stopping at the entrance at the cave to wait for the others. Remus, Roman and Dee all shifted and along with Virgil, they were shuffled into the cave to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


Logan looked out over the clearing with soft eyes. Four years ago he had left his birth pack and planned to be a lone wolf. To roam the world alone, never staying in one place too long, never having a territory. Things don’t always work out the way you want them to.

His eyes stopped at Roman and Remus chasing each other around the clearing, dragging a branch along with them. He could remember all the times they had had to be stopped from doing something stupid or dangerous, or all the times they had just been overdramatic about the smallest of things.

His gaze shifted to Patton and Virgil over at the pond, Patton slowly encouraging Virgil to get in the water. Logan’s mind drifted to the countless times they’d calmed Virgil down from a panic attack, or spurred him on to do something he found scary. He had seen how Virgil had grown from the small, scared wolf into a still small, still scared, but more confident one. 

Logan glanced over to Dee, laying a few feet away from him, half asleep. Memories of him and Dee trying to parent the other four popped up in his mind, his constant insistence paired with Dee’s sneers of ‘I am older, listen to me’ almost keeping them in line.

These memories were making him feel warm inside, almost as warm as the nights spent curled up all six together in the cave, sleeping soundly. His eyes swooped over the clearing one last time before he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Four years ago Logan wanted nothing but to be a lone wolf. He’s happy it didn’t work out that way.


End file.
